Khorne a peur
by saulot
Summary: Khorne le dieu du massacre croyait être invincible, malheureusement pour lui il est confronté à un adversaire qui lui fait peur. Merci de poster des reviews.


Khorne, le dieu du massacre a peur, en fait il est carrément en proie à la terreur. Cette divinité redoutée il y a quelques heures encore, s'apprête à connaître une éternité de sévices et de tortures, en tant qu'esclave sexuel de Slaneesh. Le pire pour Khorne c'est qu'il est grandement responsable de sa situation, il a voulu crâner en affrontant à lui seul une divinité et tout son clergé, résultat il se retrouve prisonnier du corps d'une jeune fille, et sans pouvoir divin. Khorne le combattant, le terrible, va subir d'ici peu le sort des donzelles qui servent à fournir du réconfort aux guerriers.

Eris la divinité du complot, le vainqueur de Khorne exulte, non seulement elle a vaincu son pire ennemi, mais en prime elle va augmenter considérablement sa puissance et son influence sur le Vieux et le nouveau monde, Slaneesh est prêt à lui donner 10 000 tonnes de malpierre, en échange de Khorne. Eris va pouvoir corrompre la majorité du conseil des 13 seigneurs de la Ruine, enrôler des milliers de mages, s'assurer pendant des siècles l'allégeance de comtes-électeurs voire de l'empereur. La malpierre est une pierre magique bien plus précieuse que l'or, pour un peu de malpierre certains nobles vendraient leur père et leur mère sans marchander.

Slaneesh le dieu du plaisir se pavane, un de ses plus grands rêves se réalisent, Khorne le massacreur, le puissant, va devenir un de ses larbins. Enfin il va pouvoir se venger de toutes les humiliations que lui a fait subir ce dieu, il est fini le temps où ses jouets les plus précieux étaient mis en pièces par des guerriers aux ordres de Khorne. En plus en ayant Khorne comme prisonnier, Slaneesh a la possibilité de faire pression sur les champions et les adorateurs de Khorne, d'obliger des milliers d'hommes musclés et excitants à devenir des jouets à son service.

Khorne désespéré, s'enfuit même s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance d'échapper à Eris. La déesse pour prolonger le plaisir de la traque se déplace à une allure ralentie, elle ne s'approche que petit à petit de Khorne, il ne reste que 100 mètres de distance qui la sépare de Khorne, 50, 20, 10, 5, 2 mètres, 500 mètres. Eris à moitié assommée n'en revient pas, il est impossible que Khorne ait pu se défendre, alors qui l'a attaqué ? Eris scrute les alentours pour découvrir un spectacle qui la fige de stupéfaction. A côté de Khorne le faible, se tient Malal le dieu de la vengeance.

Khorne n'en croit pas ses yeux, lui le solitaire, le dieu pour qui tous les êtres, y compris les dieux, sont des victimes à massacrer, reçoit de l'aide. Le plus surprenant est que celui qui a répondu à l'appel à l'aide de Khorne est Malal, étant donné son rôle de dieu de la vengeance. Normalement il devrait être le premier à souhaiter que Khorne soit puni, vu les innombrables victimes du dieu du massacre. Seulement voilà Malal a des ennemis attitrés, des proies réservées, il considère qu'il est le seul qui a le droit de torturer Khorne, Malal refuse que Slaneesh en fasse son jouet personnel.

Eris se sent stressée, elle n'est pas de taille à lutter contre Malal, après le combat mémorable qu'elle a mené contre Khorne, cependant elle n'abandonne pas, elle va tenter un bluff.

**Eris** : Malal si tu m'attaques encore une fois, tu le regretteras !

**Malal** : Et pourquoi ?

**Eris** : Si tu m'empêches de vendre Khorne à Slaneesh, tu devras nous affronter tous les deux, et tu sais très bien que tu es incapable de vaincre deux dieux majeurs en même temps !

**Malal** : Ne me fais pas rire, tu crois que je crains l'affrontement avec une déesse extrêmement fatiguée, et un dieu hédoniste dont la principale occupation est de se vautrer dans la luxure et la débauche.

**Eris** : Slaneesh est un dieu du plaisir plus dangereux que tu ne le penses, c'est un guerrier accompli.

**Malal** : C'est ça, et moi je suis le dieu de la danse.

**Eris** : Parmi les plaisirs que recherchent Slaneesh, il y a les plaisirs que procurent la force, notamment la joie d'humilier un adversaire lors d'un combat.

**Malal** : Même si tu as raison, je refuse que la proie que je désire le plus, ne soit pas entre mes mains.

**Eris** : Que veux-tu faire de Khorne ?

**Malal** : Le libérer.

**Eris** : Hein ?

**Malal** : Je veux faire souffrir Khorne, mais aussi l'humilier. Et la pire humiliation pour un dieu comme Khorne est de perdre un combat. Pour que la défaite soit la plus cinglante possible, Khorne doit perdre en ayant toute sa puissance, ce qui n'est possible que si tu lui rends sa liberté, et ses pouvoirs divins bien entendu.

**Eris** : Tu crois que je suis suicidaire, relâcher Khorne revient à signer mon arrêt de mort.

**Malal** : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prêt à te protéger.

**Eris** : Quoi ?

**Malal** : Si tu libères tout de suite Khorne, je promets de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à toi.

**Eris** : Et tu penses que tu es un rempart infaillible contre un dieu tel que Khorne.

**Malal** : Non, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, soit tu m'obéis, soit je te pulvérise ! _il fronce les sourcils_

**Eris** (effrayée) : Grr, très bien j'accepte ton marché, sale vermine !

**Malal** : Obéis tout de suite ou, trépasse !

**Eris** : Un jour, tu me le payeras ! _elle transfère l'esprit de Khorne dans son corps d'origine_

**Malal** : Tu rêves de choses impossibles, Eris. _Il disparaît avec Khorne qui est évanoui_

_Eris dégoûtée se téléporte dans son palais. _

Malal est un dieu possessif qui a horreur qu'on touche à ses proies, mais la principale raison qui l'a poussé à sauver Khorne n'est pas son égoïsme, mais son pragmatisme. Khorne est la meilleure source de puissance de Malal le dieu de la vengeance. A cause de Khorne et de ses adeptes obsédés par l'envie de répandre le sang, les malheureux qui réclament vengeance sont extrêmement nombreux, chacun de leur cri de haine est un présent qui fortifie Malal.

Eris même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, est gagnante en laissant Khorne libre. Les champions de Khorne sont des psychopathes qui tuent leurs alliés, quand ils les jugent trop faibles ou que leur envie de répandre le sang est trop forte, résultat ils donnent une très mauvaise image du métier de guerrier. Les adeptes d'Ulric et de Myrmidia, font de gros efforts pour contrecarrer la mauvaise publicité de Khorne, mais il est beaucoup plus facile de rendre impopulaire, que d'engendrer la confiance. Les champions de Khorne incitent de nombreuses personnes ambitieuses, à préférer une carrière politique au métier des armes, une grande partie des adeptes d'Eris, la déesse du complot sont des politiques.

Fait par Julien Martin


End file.
